It's Not Too Late
by E.B. Cameron
Summary: What if Catherine ran after Vincent when he was walking away from her at her dad's wedding? This is a one-shot on what should have happened on 1x09 BridesMaid Up.


**What if Catherine ran after Vincent that night at her dad's wedding? What would/should have happened? This one-shot came to my mind and I thought I would share it with everyone. **

**It's Not To Late**

**BY: E. **

**I do not own Beauty and the Beast CW Does :(**

I couldn't help but let tears fall down my face as I watched Vincent run away into the darkness of the night. If anyone had said that to me I would run to. I couldn't believe I had said those things to him and that nothing of what I said changes my mind on how I feel about him and suddenly I knew what I must do…

"Vincent wait!" I yelled as I ran after him, hoping he heard my cry out for him. I should have never said those things I said to him. Why did I have to go and ruin a perfect moment a perfect night for that matter when what Evan said to me earlier could've waited for another night?

I felt horrible knowing that what I told him didn't matter to me, that I accepted all of him and the expression I gave him earlier when I said those things to him, well kind of said the exact opposite. Brushing my tears away from my face so Vincent wouldn't notice my crying, "Vincent!" I yell again. Then I finally could make out his tall dark form in the darkness, as I got closer to him. "Vincent!" I yell once again. He keeps on running further ahead of me and I almost start to loose hope but then he suddenly stops. It's like he was trying to either decide to ignore me or keep on running. To my relief he stayed waiting for me to catch up to him.

I finally catch up to him, my hair is a mess as I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear, my mascara most likely smeared a little from my crying earlier, but I didn't care, all that I cared about now is to make sure Vincent knows how I feel about him and that I didn't care if he is mutating or not. None of that matters to me for that's a part of who he is and I accept all of him. Vincent's eyes search my face as if trying to read my thoughts.

"Catherine, what are…?" Confusion clearly written on his face.

"Forget I said those things." I tell him as I try and catch my breath.

"Catherine it's okay."

"No it's not."

"Catherine…" I put a finger to his lips shushing him as I finally catch my breath.

"No it's not okay Vincent. I shouldn't have said anything. We're having a good time and I had to go ahead ruin it. For that I'm sorry."

"Catherine…" Vincent starts to say again as I shake my head letting him know I had more to say and wanted to get it all out.

"Vincent you have to know I don't care what Evan said."

"But…"

"Please Vincent let me get this out." I begged him. He nods his head letting me continue.

"Okay." He whispers. I smile at him.

"Vincent, you have to know that you coming here to my dad's wedding meant so much to me tonight, even with all the risks you still came. We dance, have a good time and then I let Evan get to me and I'm not thinking straight when that happens. I should have never said those things to you Vincent." I then make a bold move and reach up, caressing the side of his face with my hand. "Vincent." I start to say. "No matter what happens, even if you are mutating, I'm not going anywhere." I take a deep breath and exhale and finish saying as I looked deep into his eyes. "I accept all of what you are." I take my hand down as I cross my arms suddenly nervous after what I said. For the minutes that were silent I could feel myself beginning to loose hope and almost turn away before Vincent said.

"What did I do to deserve you Catherine?" I give him a weak smile and say one word knowing that it couldn't be truer.

"Everything." I say smiling as I lean in giving him a peck on the cheek. Vincent gives me a surprised expression at first, and then he smiles.

"I probably should take you back to the wedding before someone realizes you're missing." I laugh a little.

"Oh yeah that'll be the highlight of the wedding. Let's see. Groom's daughter goes missing." Vincent laughs along with me and then I felt him take a hold of my hand, intertwining his fingers with mine.

"I do hope that meal you brought is still on the table." Vincent said. "I am hungry."

"And to think you almost left…" My voice trails off as I realized what I said. I look down at the ground regretting those words that came out of my mouth.

"Catherine, I'm sorry." Vincent said as he lifted my chin up gently with his hand so I'm looking at him. "I know I shouldn't have left, when I knew all along you didn't mean what you said." Vincent said as I looked up at him, giving him a small smile.

"Well I suppose if the meal is gone I can get you another one." I tell him as we start making our way back towards the gazebo. What I said a few minutes ago completely forgotten.

As we reached the gazebo Vincent suddenly pulled back on my arm as he took me in his arms and we started swaying. "Vincent what?" I asked him slightly confused.

"I thought we should dance again, before we're interrupted." I smile up at him as my arms wraps around his neck. I don't know why I suddenly thought this, but this felt so right, natural as we swayed the music. As I thought, I'm glad I was able to catch him before he left. I mean I would've followed him to the warehouse and made up an excuse if I had to but instead that wasn't the case.

I felt Vincent pulling me closer to him as we continued to sway to the music. I lean slowly leaned my head against his shoulder unsure of how he'll react. To my surprise I felt Vincent resting his head against mine. I really didn't want this night to end, I thought sadly as we stopped swaying. I lifted my head up from his shoulder and looked into his eyes, what came next totally surprised me as I felt Vincent's lips upon my own.

**What did you guys think?**


End file.
